Stoked Hazing
by BlazeThunder
Summary: A collab I did with Ben10Yaoi. Lace, Ty, and Ripper plan to do their turn of initiations to Reef. Rated M for smut, and yaoi. Don't Read if You Don't Like It


"Okay this is for that sweet surf spot" Reef says as he walked into the living room, where he saw his three tormentors. Ty, Lance, and finally the man that seems to enjoy torturing him Ripper. "Well well, looks like we have this newbii all for the three of; so what do you say guys ready for some hazing?" Ripper asked with a devious grin.

"Oh you have no idea" grinned Ty. 'This is going to be a very long day for me' Reef thought. "Alright boy you want to go, and use our surf spot huh?" Ripper said with a demanding voice. 'Duh' Reef thought. "Well you're not gonna; not until you satisfy us" Lance said. "*Sigh Okay what do you guys want from me?" Reef said.

"Well for one thing strip from those trunks of yours" said Ripper in a commanding tone. Reef was shocked to what he just said, and try to put in his own opinion; but was stop by a very loud yell from Ripper "Do it now or you won't go to the Office." "O-okay fine if it gets me to the Office" Reef said submitting to them.

Reef pulled down his shorts revealing to them his naked body with his soft cock dangling between his legs. "Heh ha ha ha man you're not even hard yet no matter Ripper if you please" Ty gave the floor to Ripper. "Alright newbii go walk into the hotel, and enter Bummers office, and tell him 'Mr. Bummers I've been a naughty little boy please spank me' okay boy" Ripper ordered. "Wha-What the fuck man no way I'm not doing that Office or not I'm not doing that" Reef said blushing redder than a tomato. "Well if you say so, hey guys wanna hit the waves since this guy won't cooperate." Ripper said. "Sure, hey I heard that the waves are especially big this time today meaning totally great air time" Lance said. "Oh yeah no way am I missing that fine I'll do it for the waves" Reefs said giving to the temptation. "Perfect no get going boy" Ripper said pointing to the hotel. Reef walked to the hotel covering his cock blushing with embarrassment. "Okay guys get the camera we're going to have fun with both the boss and this newbii" Ripper said grinning evilly.

Bummer looked up from his desk as he saw Reef entering. "What are you doing Reef!?" he exclaimed as he looked Reef over from head to toe. "Mr. Bummer, I've been a naughty boy, please spank me." said Reef, his face a bright shade of red. "Must be an initiation to find the Office." thought Bummer. "But...I'm defiantly not going to pass up on this." he thought. "Alright, Get over my desk then." Bummer smiled.

Reef gulped; expecting, hoping that Bummer would just send him away. Reef bent over his desk and Bummer got up grinning as he noticed the trio of Lance, Ty, and Ripper grinning not that far away with a camera. Bummer hopped onto Reef's back and smacked his ass cheeks; both of them, at once earning loud yelps from Reef.

Bummer laughed and continued to spank Reef's ass hard and fast; smacking his tight ass again and again. "Such perfect cheeks for spanking." laughed Bummer as he spanked Reef until his ass was bright red; to match his face. "Now go." said Bummer getting off of Reef's back. "Thank me for the experience." Bummer said. "Thank you for spanking me..." said Reef. "Good; now go." said Bummer.

Reef walked back to his tormentors and found that they had recorded the whole thing and Reef quickly covered his junk. "Niiiice one." laughed Ty as they walked over. "Y-yeah...what do I have to do next...?" asked Reef. "First off. Walk back in an atomic wedgie." grinned Ripper as he and Lance grabbed the waistband of Reef's underwear and yanked all the way up; past his head and hooked them over his forehead. Reef yelped. "Ooowwwww" he said; his head half covered in his own briefs.

"Good now go back to the house now" Ripper said in a commanding tone. Reef waddled back to the employees house in pure agonizing pain. "So what do you three have in store for him?" Bummer said facing the boys hazing Reef. "Well how much do you want to get in on this Mr. Bummer?" Ripper said in a devious grin. "I really want to have at that boys ass since he became an employee here" Bummer said rubbing the tent growing in his pants.

"So you want to plow his cherry huh Mr. Bummer" Ty asked. "I know that the three of you are planning to do more embarrassing things resulting in you three having at his ass, so if you guys don't want to let the big guys know of this you'll include me" Bummer said threatening the three. "Okay Mr. Bummer just get be there for some more hazing were going to really give it to him" Ripper said grinning evilly.

Reef walked slowly waddling as his underwear dug into his ass. "Man this Office better be worth this humiliation; at least it can't get any worse than this." Reef said in an optimistic tone. He saw his tormentors drove past him. "Oh man" Reef fussed.

As he got to the house he saw his three tormentors, and Bummer. Reef was shocked, and yet so confused with what he saw in this situation. "Okay newbii you're going to cater to the four of us right now, Bummer here volunteered to participate in your hazing now take it away Bummer" Ripper said. Bummer walked to Reef and pulled his undies right off from his head. "Phew thanks man" Reef said, but was pushed down by his boss to his shoes. "Lick my my feet Reef that's an order" Bummer ordered.

Reef gulped and removed Bummer's shoes and socks and started to lick his feet. The trio laughed and Bummer just grinned as Reef licked his feet; his eyes closed in humiliation as he licked up and down the soles of his boss's feet. Bummer rubbed the hard on in his pants and smiled; staring at Reef's tight ass. "Change in plans boys. You can have him...After I plow his cherry." grinned Bummer.

"W-what!?" exclaimed Reef. "I-I don't wanna lose my cherry." gulped Reef. "Then I guess you don't want to surf the office." laughed Lance. "I...i...fine..." sighed a defeated Reef. "Get on your back." grinned Bummer. Reef gulped and complied; laying down on his back.

Bummer carefully removed the rest of his clothing and then tore off Reef's shorts and yanked off his briefs and started to play with Reef's soft cock. Reef moaned slightly as Bummer massaged his cock; Bummer lined his 7 inch hard cock up with Reef's tight hole and slowly entered. Reef groaned loudly as his cherry was taken from him. Reef struggled a bit and squirmed and groaned but eventually Bummer's cock was fully implanted in Reef's ass.

Bummer started to fuck him slowly at first but soon gave into his urges and started to fuck him harder and faster; showing no mercy even for his first time. Reef moaned and groaned loudly as he soon became acquainted to the cock in his ass. Bummer fucked him harder and faster until Bummer moaned loudly and blew a nice load deep into Reef's ass. "First load of the day." laughed Ty. All three of the boys now nursing hard on. Bummer walked over to a duffle bag that Ripper had brought with them and pulled out a decently sized butt plug, smaller than Bummer's cock and inserted it into Reef. Reef moaned and the trio laughed as the butt plug had a note attached to a string that read. "This Grom Is Property Of Ripper, Lance, and Tyler."

"Have fun boys. But keep him away from the hotel." said Bummer as he got dressed and headed off back to the hotel as it was the middle of the work day. Reef groaned seeing the tag and mark of ownership now on him. "Such a wise butt plug." laughed Ripper. "Time for some more fun." they grinned as they stripped naked. "Start with our feet bitch." grinned Ty.

Reef crawled to Ty's feet along with Lance, and Ripper. He began to take in the boys feet in his mouth licking up and down with his cock beginning to grow hard. "Hey look at him he's growing hard from licking at my rank feet" laughed Ty. Reef got to Ripper and Lance with his body starting to feel Bummer's cum flowing out of him. Reef was squirming because of the semen flowing out of him made him moan while licking Ty's feet. He went to Lance; the smell of it was enough to take out a bear, but Reef endured it sucking on the big toe of Lances feet. He proceeded with Ripper with his feet rubbing on his face. "Be sure to get these feet nice, and clean real good" Ripper said. Reef licked between his toes cleaning every inch.

"Alright stand up newbii it's time we showed you our prized monsters." Ripper ordered. Reef stood up seeing the men pulled down to their pants showing the newbii their own monsters. Ty 8 inches, Lance 9 inches, and Ripper was 11 inches on thickness, much like the rest. "W-what do you want me to do with those things" Reef said blushing a deep shade of red. He felt his own cock grow growing hard trying to hide it from his three tormentors from hell. "Heh what ya hiding from us Newbii?" Ripper grinned. "N-nothing just what do you want me to do dammit" Reef asked in a panic tone.

"Isn't it obvious we want you to get on your knees, and suck on our monsters" Lance said. "What forget it I'm not doing this anymore I don't care if you won't let me in The Office I won't do this" Reef said walking towards the door, but was blocked by Lance and Ripper. "Let me through so I can put some clothes on" Reef demanded. "No an do Newbii, you see this is hazing, and we endured far worse than this so why don't you just cooperate" Ripper said. "And if I refuse?" Reef asked. "We'll show the video of you, and Mr. Bummer going at it while you moaned loudly enjoying the sex like you supposedly were force to" Ty said showing the video.

"F-fine I will do what you want" Reef submitting to the three boys. "Now for defying us one too many times get in all four you little bitch" Ripper ordered. Reef knelled and got on all four showing the butt plug to his three Tormentors. Reef felt pain from his ass thanks to Ty. "You'll receive fifty slaps on your ass by all three of us each on harder than the last" Ripper said letting Ty proceed with the other forty nine slaps. Reef yelped after Ty was done, Lance came up slapping him harder giving him more pain than Ty did. He felt himself growing harder by being spanked on.

"Heh look mates this newbii likes his ass getting spanked" Ripper laughed. "He must be one of those uh masocih" Lance said. "That's masochist dude, and hell yeah he is one hell of a masochist" Ty said enjoying the view recording every second of this amazing site. Lance finished with one loud slap on the left cheek. "Finally I'm up time to really give it to you Newbii" Ripper said positioning himself to Reefs red ass, and began smacking it ten times as hard as the other boys did. Reef moaned in more of pleasure than pain feeling his cock dripping precum. 'Am I really a masochist I'm starting to feel from this it's really feeling good' Reef thought feeling his body quivering from pleasure. The two boys jerked their monster cocks off looking at the boys getting turned in by being spanked.

Reef moaned as the three guys smacked his ass; Ripper laughing as he smacked Reef's ass harder. "Alright, enough messing around. Ty; you go first since you're the smallest of us all. Reef, you'll warm Lance's cock up with that hot mouth of yours. Reef gulped and opened his mouth as Lance walked around and stuck his cock into his mouth.

Lance moaned and thrusted in and out of his mouth; fucking him ever so slowly as to not over excite himself. Ty smirked and removed the butt plug and thrusted into Reef's hole earning loud moans from Reef. Ripper, Lance, and Ty laughed as Ty fucked him harder and faster; Lance copying Ty's pace and fucked his face in the same rhythm. Ripper sat on Reef's back and spanked his ass harder as Ty fucked him.

Ty moaned and blew his load deep into Reef's ass and Lance walked up behind Reef, grinning as he thrusted in, his cock much bigger causing Reef to groan loudly. Lance however, not caring just continued to fuck him harder and faster as Ripper got infront of Reef and stuffed his cock in his mouth to get him to stop groaning. Reef let out muffled moans as he sucked Ripper's cock.

Ty and Ripper laughed as Ty shoved his own cock into Reef's mouth along with Ripper's cock. "How's your ass taste? Love it with that new "sauce"?" laughed Ty as both teenagers fucked his face harder; Lance moaning and fucking him harder at the sight.

Lance gave one final thrust shooting his load in Reef adding to the list of semen of the men that fucked him. "Alright Ripper his ass is all yours" Lance said pulling out of Reef still hard. Ripper switched with Lance with, and smacked his red ass rubbing his cock between his cheeks; "Get ready this is going to be one hell of a pounding" Ripper said thrusting his cock in Reef.

Reef bucked his head feeling the pleasure of his used ass being pounded into. He groaned as his mouth was stuffed with both Ty, and Lance's big cocks. "Look he's totally into it now just look at him" Ty said recording Reef's face. Reef had to admit he was starting to rocking his hip with every thrust Ripper made. Lance, and Ty pulled out of Reef's mouth with a disappointed look. "You like being fucked huh Reef?" Ty asked. "Yes this feel so good, please give it to me hard you three" Reef begged. Ripper did just that fucking him ten times as hard making Reef moan loudly; he was quieted by Ty thrusting his cock in following the same pace as Ripper. Ripper, Ty, and Reef moaned loudly with cum spilling in Reef's ass, and mouth. Lance soot his load all over Reef's chest. "You passed the test Newbii you can use the Office" Ripper panted. "Can we do this again guys I think I'm might get into this" Reef said. "Heh no problem" Ty said.

Epilogue

Ripper, and Lance were riding the waves of their beloved Office. Lance did one final bead spin in air, and landing perfectly in the watery surface. "Woah man that was an intense mid air spinning you just did their mate" Ripper said. "Thanks bro" Lance said kissing Ripper. Ripper kiss back with the same passion. "Hey do you know where Ty is he usually here snapping pictures of our moves?" Ripper said. "Oh I know where that dude is, let's just say he's sharing our new "Pet" Lance said air quoting the situation."Oh I see well what are we waiting for lets join in on this action" Ripper said running to the hotel to their bosses office.

Meanwhile Reef was busy sucking on Bummers cock while riding Ty's big thick cock. "If you let me pound this guys ass I'll double all the employees checks" Bummer said fucking Reef's mouth. "No problem I have a feeling the other guys are coming right about now" Ty said on cue with the door opening with two boys rock hard. "It's about time you guys got here" Ty said shooting his load in Reef. "You're up next Bummer" Ty said pulling out. "This was the best hazing ever" Ripper said.


End file.
